objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object weirdness
object weirdness is a new fanfiction by objecttwoniversefan129 characters! 137px-200px-Phone1.png|phone Bounceyballthetoy.png|bouncy ball 101px-Sodal.png|soda SleepyGrape.png|grape 340px-NEW LEGO POSE.png|lego 220px-Sh.png|sharpener Popsicley.png|popsicley Into the future cyclock by nikki1301-d7g599e.png|clock BFDI2 Pose 36.png|fanny (eliminated) 20th place! 60px-Marker_Pose.png|marker (eliminated, 18th place) 135px-IPad_Idle.png|IPad (eliminated, 19th place) 154px-Cola_Cup_Pose.png|cola cup 212px-BFDI2 Pose 6.png|cake 137px-Elmo.png|elmo 200px-YinYangPro.png|yin-yang 156px-Broom_Pose.png|broomer 200px-GhostBowForm.png|ghost bow (eliminated, 18th place) 105px-Banana.png|banana 207px-Black_Circle_2.png|black circle 2 212px-NES_Controller.png|NES Controller Pallalelogram from Shape World.png|Parralellogram (host) rice.png|rice bag Wallet has heart and gun.png|Wallet Acorn OLD.jpg|link=Acorn Aurrrg!!.png|Zombiey(Eliminated, 21st place) episode 1: CHAINZAWZ AND PLATFORMZ!! XD Black Circle 2: um...... hi? (To NES Controller) NES Controller: want to be friends?!, i don't have any? Black Circle 2: um..... hi? NES Controller: i think that means YES!!! YAY!!! Parralellogram: welcome to Object Weirdness, a show with 20 contestants competing for $1,000,000, so let's get to the 1st challenge! Parralellogram: the 1st challenge is to stand on a platform while avoiding chainsaws, the 2 that stand the longest will be the team captains, the first 10 that get pushed off will be up for elimination, GO!!! yinyang: haha you losers (pushes off black circle 2, nes controller, and soda) Banana: ahhhh! (dies from chainsaws) 10 hours later (phone, bouncy ball, sharpener, popsicley, fanny, cola cup) so, vote now and marker and IPad are team leaders! episode 2: what the F**K MAN!! parralellogram: time for elimination! phone: but shoud we have an opening scene or something! parralellogram: FINE MAN!! phone: (inhales) parralellogram: TIMES UP!! parralellogram: so, welcome to elimination the 10 of you are up for elimination! parralellogram: we got 10 votes, really cool!!! parralellogram: so, phone, soda, sharpener, cola cup, banana, and NES Controller got 0 votes so, there safe banana: YA! Peanut Butter Jelly Time PEEPS!! parralellogram: shush! anyways 2 people are safe with 1 vote and those people are bouncy ball and black circle 2! bouncy ball and black circle 2: YAY!! parralellogram: so, it's down to the bottom 2, popsicley and fanny have anything to say?! popsicley: why would the viewiers vote for me?! WHY!! fanny: WHAT THE F**K!! SERIOUSLY!! parralellogram: let's show the votes ( they show the votes) parralellogram: popsicley is safe with 3 votes and fanny is eliminated with 5 votes! popsicley: yes! take that, FANNY! fanny WHAT THE F***K MA- AHHHHHH!!!! parralellogram: with that marker and IPad choose your team markers team marker (leader) cake banana elmo ghost bow clock lego phone soda iPads team IPad (leader) sharpener popsicley cola cup yin-yang broomer NES controller black circle 2 bouncy ball grape parralellogram: you're next challenge is team naming go IPad: the #1's marker: the big jerks! parralellogram: the big jerks win vote anyone out from the #1's! broomer: aw, seriously, our team lost, thanks to IPad IPad: HEY!! Object Weirdness Episode 3: the year long hiatus parralellogram: welcome back to the 3rd episode of object weirdness!! parrolellogran: we had a year long voting so iPad is eliminated with 4 votes IPad: I WANT TO CRY!! (IPAD is flung) parralellogram: the challenge is to come up with a joke and i select grape and marker to come up with jokess, GO!!! grape: what do you get when you crossover a blueberry and a grape? BOO's blueberry parralellogram: that's insulting, but funny! 7/10! Marker: yo mama is so fat that she has to use the elevators stairs and- (10 more hours of talkin') parralellogram: so the big jerks lose cuz of maker so PLEEEEEEEASE vote now!! episode 4: the conflicts, OH MY! XD marker: guys, one of us will be eliminated and its gonna be banana banana: why me Folk? marker: because youre dumb banana: SHUT UP!! elmo: hey clock! clock: what do you want childs toy elmo: stop being mean im trying to be nice for once so i wont be eliminated early like in TT clock: ok? elmo: alliance? clock: sure parralellogram: elimination time! parralellogram: so everyone except banana, ghost bow, and marker are safe with zero votes parralellogram: the last person to get 1 vote was..... banana banana: yes!! Take That Marker!! (Marker hits Banana with a rock) parralellogram: so either ghost bow or marker will go home, the last one safe with 1 vote is................ parralellogram: GHOST BOW!! GB: like OM! i leik have no screeentime and is safe parralellogram: marker, time to go! marker: when i get back, i'll kill bana- (marker is flung) parralellogram: before the other things the new captains are banana and cola cup! parralellogram: so no challenge, why? cuz there is 6 reccomened characters that are up for debuting, here they are! burrito (reccomended by WBC) : if you like WBC or OM vote for me cuz i'm a healthy food! EvanClark (reccomended by TehEvanSpartan) : well, hi! I'm EvanClark, well i have nothing to say, so, i guess.. vote for me! rice bag (reccomended by Alex k9) well im de rices nuts i leik pasta not rick but vote for me!! dollar (reccomended by VahGhostlyViola Jr.) : I'm the richest and nicest here just vote for the Mary Sues! freddy fazbear (reccomended by aj pipes) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA!!!!AHAHAHAHHAAHH!!! kirby (reccomended by Kirby The Swagmeister) : KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBYYY!!!!!!! parralellogram: so plz vote now!!! episode 5: quitt parralellogram: debuting time parralellogram: so dollar and kirby dont join wht 0 votes parralellogram: also evanclark doesn't join with 1 vote parralellogram: also freddy doesnt join with 1 vote parralellogram: so either burrito or rice bag will join the game (tv shows that rice bag has 2 votes and burrito has 1 vote parralellogram: sorry burrito youre out with 1 vote, and rice bag joins the game with 2 votes! parralellogram: so rice bag goes on the big jerks ghost bow: i quit parralellogram: so no elimination again, see you next episode!